Paradise
by spaciousHeart
Summary: When things turn bad for Jade on her island, she finds her way off. A boy stands alone in his room, at least he thought he was alone. The strange girl on his bed told him otherwise. Dave/Jade and a bit of Bro/Jade. Rated T for language. Haha I'm just fucking with you there's sex, and bit of light stridercest
1. Chapter 1

A girl sleeps alone in her bed, the rising sun lighting up her room with its welcomed rays of warmth. Said girl makes a small noise of content, then a sigh as she opens her eyes. She sits up with a smile and stretches then playfully hops up, having slept in her clothes, always ready for whatever strikes. Her long black hair contrasting with her white clothing. _What a beautiful day. Well, it's normally ALWAYS beautiful on this island. _

She scampered down the stairs to her to her transporter, going down many levels to the kitchen where her grandpa called upon her. "Jade, I'm making your favorite, bacon and pancakes." She ran to his side and gave him a big hug as he handed her her plate.

"Thanks grandpa! You're the best!" Her grin made him smile as she made her way to the giant table in the dinning room. It seemed like it could fit 100 people, she was to lazy to count to make sure.

"No problem laddie!" Was his reply. Sadly though, only two people lived here, and normally her grandpa was to sick to eat with her. Lately, it looked as if he was back to normal which was a relief to her. She quickly ate, eager to get outside and explore. Finishing up, Jade took her plate to the sink and made her way to the door.

"I'm going out grandpa!" He didn't reply, or it was more like she wasn't there to here it. She scampered away on her adventure as silly girls are known to do. She reached the edge of the forest, but before she could enter she was greeted with the presence of her dog. "Bec! Are you here to join me on my adventure?" She laughed and ruffled the fur on his head before giving him one of the treats she surprisingly remembered to bring with her. She had a problem with forgetting things.

Jade had soon made her way in the forest, hopping over roots and logs while dodging branches. She loved this. The rush of the wind blowing against her face and through her hair as she raced past the beautiful scenery all around her. She quickly reached her favorite climbing tree, which she loved for what it gave her. From the top she was able to see the whole island, it was the best when the sun was setting. It took some work, but the tough girl made it to the top where she looked over the island's amazing features.

She lived for this island, the island quickly became her life. She didn't know when she got here or what happened to her parents, but it didn't matter. She felt as if this island was meant for her, it was her paradise. Her heaven on Earth. Although she didn't really believe in heaven, she believed there was something more meaningful when you die. Something better.

Jade got a weird feeling when she saw birds scatter into the air. She wondered what could have happened to spook them, and hoped everything was alright. Then it hit her. She had forgotten to tell her grandpa to be safe. Sure it was something silly but it made her feel better when she said it. It made her believe he was safe. All these thoughts of bad situations rushed to her head and all she knew was she had to get down, NOW.

She hastily made her way down, and when she heard Bec barking at the bottom of the tree, it made her worry even more. That was definitely not a good sign. She became so nervous, she wasn't even careful herself. Time seemed to slow as her foot slid off the branch causing her to fall, hitting other branches on her way down.

The next thing she knew it was night time when she awoke. Her head was throbbing and she could barely recall what had happened. When she went to sit up she let out a scream of pain, her head then snapping to look at her dislodge arm. There was blood around her, staining her clothes. Her dog had stayed beside her, whining and licking her face. She could tell he knew something had happened.

Jade wrapped her arms carefully around his neck and whispered, "Take me to him boy." The mutant dog transported her to the house. Not JUST to the house though, but to her grandpa's side, where he lay on the ground, body cold. She let out a disbelieving "No." Tears filled her eyes as she crawled to his side, letting her head rest on his stomach. Why did it have to be like this? Now of all times? Why? Is it bad luck? It is because she was foolish and forgot to tell him to stay safe? Either way she blamed it on herself. First, after getting herself back together, she fixed up her arm. She pushed the bone back into place with a painful cry, and then stitched up the wound. After that she took two sticks, put them on the top and bottom of her arm, then wrapped it up, making sure the bone stayed in place.

She wanted to go in her room and hide from this. She wanted to sleep and pretend like none of this happened, but it did and she couldn't change that. After crying for a few more hours, she finally got the strength to get up and do something with her granddad, after all, she couldn't just leave him on the floor. The only logical thing that she could think of was to stuff his body like he did with all of his precious things, and then mount him up with his gun and put him in the grand foyer, his favorite room.

Days and months passed. Her arm eventually healed, good as new. Something didn't feel right though. Something was off, it was quiet. Too quiet. She didn't like it. Because in the quiet she had time to think about all the things that had happened. She didn't want to think about those things, she wanted to run away. Soon, she stopped leaving the house, the memories to painful.

More months passed before she started hearing things. Her grandpa's belonging, the made fun of her. The blamed her. They made fun of her every flaw. They told her she was alone and worthless. They told her to kill herself. Soon, she started to wake up at night screaming, and finally one day, she had enough.

Jade was going to find a way off this island. She gathered up materials from all around the house, and began to work. She already made and transporter in placement from stairs, so why couldn't she tweak it so it would take her off this island?

As the years went by she made progress from transporting small things around the house, then to big things around the island. For her 18th birthday, she perfected it. Or at least she hoped. Jade made sure to cook Bec plenty of steaks, and if he need to, he could hunt. Her palms were sweaty and in the back of her head she heard a range from, "This isn't going to work," and "You will fail," and "It's all your fault." Somewhere she knew she didn't believe them. All she had to do was try.

A boy stands alone in his room, or at least he thought he was alone. The presence of a girl on his bed told him otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

This boy's name happened to be Dave Strider. He was the typical cool kid even though he seemed like a hipster. He even ran a blog. But who was this girl in his bed. He had never seen her before. Was his brother playing tricks on him? Is she a hologram? Well, she looked real. It was a long range of silence before a grin spread across her face, her buckteeth catching Dave's eye. "It worked!" She yelled, getting up to give the other boy a hug.

He was taken aback by the hug, shyly wrapping an arm around her before stepping back, leaving a confused look on her face. "Whoa wait. . . I'm all for huggin' chicks but who the hell are you and why did you suddenly appear in my bed?" Jade let out a giggle then smiled.

"I'm Jade Harley. You might not believe me but I came from an island in the middle of no where. My grandpa bought it and we lived there together for the longest time!" Her smile quickly faded, "But he died a few years ago, and I couldn't take being alone anymore, it. . . Kind of messed me up. So, I had to find a way off the island and well, here I am." Dave had risen an eyebrow at her story, finding it hard to believe, but something seemed off about her that made him think she was telling the truth. "Err. . . Where am I?" She offered a weak smile while brushing her hair from her eyes.

Dave mulled over her story, he would have to at least believe it's true until proven otherwise. "You're in the states, in Texas to be exact." Her eyes widened and she jumped up and down in her joy.

"Re-really? YES! I have never been in the states! I have never even been off that island! I'm so happy!" She hugged him again, her tan skin contrasting with his pale skin. When she pulled away, she decided to get a better look at him. He was rather pale, freckles on his cheeks, white hair. She thought he was rather cute. "Um, quick question. Why are you wearing sunglasses inside? It's not really bright in here. Is there something wrong with your eyes?" She stepped towards him, very curious.

Dave hopped away from her, giving a growl. "Don't. Touch. My. Shades." She frowned, and pulled away from him.

"O-oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't like them being touched. Hey, what's your name? I don't think I asked" She let out a small laugh.

"Dave Mother fuckin' Strider" He smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. She laughed more at that, then sat back down on his bed.

"How cute, I'll just call you Dave if you don't mind." He gave an approving nod as she started to looks around the room, from the computer, to the turntable, then to where pictures were hanging up in his window. "It looks rather comfy in here. Not as messy as my room usually is but there are a lot of cords." She stood, walking to the turntable, running her hands lightly over the records. "This is really neat looking, what is this?"

Dave walked to her side, gently pushing her hand away. "Uh, try not to touch it. This is a turntable, mainly used for making sick beats." She looked up at him, confused.

"Sick beats?" He laughed.

"Like music." Realization hit her in the face.

"Oooooh," She giggled then smirked. "Well Strider, why don't you show me some of your 'sick beats'" Oh she was challenging him now. Striders never back down from a challenge.

"Well then, Harley. Put these on while I rock your world." He smirked and put the big headphones on her ears, giving her time to adjust them to where the fit comfortably, then turned on a track he made called 'Oh God What.' She smiled, liking the beat, but as quickly as it came it went, but a new song came on which was apparently the remix of it. She liked it WAY more, it was faster, happier and it made her smile.

"I really like this one!" She slightly yelled, the music being really loud. He laughed and smiled. She took the headphones off, and noticed the difference in sound, making her laugh. "I was just yelling, wasn't I?" He nodded and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful green, he's never seen a green so bright. Well his eyes weren't 'normal' but jeez, he could get lost in hers. Without noticing, he accidentally did. She happened to notice him staring, and decided to let him, giving him a smile. Before he realized it, he was leaning in, a hand slipping to cup her cheek. Their lips grazed each other's as the door slammed opened, causing them both to jumped.

Jade froze while Dave pulled away quickly covering his mouth as a blushed filled his face. He looked away then quickly looked back, his face back to normal. Bro smirked, "Now who's this lil lady, Dave. I don't think I saw you bringin' her in. You could've at least let me meet her." He walked to her, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. She gave a confused look, not used to being treated like this. "Welcome to the strider household, name's Bro, and what's your name?" Dave glared at his brother.

"What the hell Bro, go away!" Jade pulled her hand back shyly.

"Uh, my name is Jade Harley, nice to meet you." She smiled, her voice cheery. Bro smirked, ruffling her hair.

"Nice to meetcha too." Before she could protest from him messing up her hair Bro interrupted her. "Both of you, living room, you got some explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Dave was the first to leave the room, Jade following. She made sure to look all around her surroundings, trying to figure out where everything was. She found three other doors besides Dave's, she guessed one is Bro's, one is the bathroom and maybe the other is a guest room or and extra room they didn't know what to do with. When they go to the living room Jade sat on the futon, it being surprisingly comfy. While looking around she found these colorful plushies everywhere. They reminded her of her tangle buddies, with really long noses.

Bro sat on the coffee table, facing them. Dave looked nervous, or at least Jade thought so, he looked kind of, stiff. Bro looked at both of them then said, "Explain." Jade notice the triangular shades on Bro, they must run in the family or something. Maybe a family secret. She sighed a little, ready to go over her story again.

"Okay well, I was living on this island in the middle of nowhere till my grandpa died. We were the only people there so being alone after he died really messed me up. I got tired of feeling that way and decided to find away to leave. So I created a transporter. I didn't know where it would take me, I just stepped on it and it zapped me here, on Dave's bed to be precise. Uh, any questions?" Bro thought about her story, then looked to Dave.

"I think it's fucking true, I mean, when she appeared on my bed I thought you were playing a trick on me or something." Dave sighed and ran his hands through his hair while Bro smirked. Bro always stressed Dave out.

"Alright, you're off the hook." Jade smiled a bit at that, "But Jade, where are thinkin' on staying?" Her smiled faded as she bit her lip, mulling the answer over in her head.

"Um, I'm not quite sure. . . I didn't know what to expect to see when I arrived wherever the transporter was taking me, so I packed a bag with things that I thought I would need. My granddad had this credit card that has a lot of money on it and told me to use it only when I needed it most and well, I brought it with me. I don't have any idea how to use it though. I also brought a change of clothes, pajamas and some other things." Bro sat there for a few minutes then spoke.

"Listen, we got a spare bedroom, we don't have anything in it really, so until I can get you a bed and such, you can sleep in Dave's room, he will sleep on the futon." Jade bit her lip again and turned towards Dave.

"Uh. . . Are you sure that's okay?" Dave gave a nod while she noticed he had relaxed a bit. She wondered if he thought he was going to be in trouble.

"Yeah it's cool Harley, don't worry about it. School's out so, I don't think we have much to worry about." Jade smiled and thought about school. She had never been to one, she had seen some in movies but it always seemed like an awful place.

"Dave, what's school like? I have never been to school. I have always taken online classes." Dave thought about his answer.

"It's crowded, and there are certain people you belong with. You can't be friends with everyone. There are mean people, people who gossip and tell lies about you. Most of the time, teachers don't seem to care, as long as you turn in your homework you don't get a second look. People get picked on and beat up, and you never know who is really your friend until the moment you need them. Schools are normally really big, the food is awful and principals can be mean. You don't normally see the principal unless you are in trouble. There are sports to do and clubs where you can find friends, but it's not always that easy." It seemed like a melancholy response, but that's what she got from the movies and stories she read.

"Do you have a lot of friends Dave?" Jade smiled, but Dave started to think about his answer again. Like he was picking and choosing the things he was going to say as if he said one wrong thing he was going to step on a land mine and explode.

"No, not really. People certainly know me, but I don't have a certain group of friends. I just roam around." She leaned against his shoulder, just noticing Bro had left a while ago.

"You have one more year at school right? Can I join you?" She smiled hopefully up at Dave as he looked down at her.

"Uh sure, why would you want to?" She laughed at his response. Dave was really starting to like this girl. She seemed free, like she didn't have many problems. Like she could say anything and what anyone else said back didn't matter. He lazily started to play with her hair.

"Well, I need to get used to being out in life. The states is already WAY different than my island. I need to be released into society. Plus, I'm already really smart. I mean I finished all my online school work when I was 14. I just never wanted to stop learning! So, I'm sure I already know all the stuff they will go over, plus I could help you with your homework." Dave chuckled, loving how soft her hair was, albeit long, she really took care of it.

"I guess I don't mind, I mean we gotta talk to Bro and get him to sign all this guardian stuff, but yeah I wouldn't mind it Harley." All of a sudden, Dave's stomach growled and a big grin made its way on Jade's face. She stood quickly, scaring Dave for a second.

"Alright Dave! Get up! I'm pretty hungry too, so how about I make all of us something?" He groaned and got up, showing her the way to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and was about to open it when Dave yelled.

"Harley, NO. DON'T OPEN THAT!" He was a second to late.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave flash stepped to pick Jade up bridal style and jump onto the counter while swords of all kinds came falling out of the fridge. Jade looked up at Dave with a very humorous glare, a grin came right after. "Oh, my humble knight, thank you for saving me once again! What could I ever do to repay you?" She was trying not to laugh at her 'damsel in distress' voice, while Dave was snickering himself.

"Oh maybe, ya know, a kiss for your faithful knight?" Jade smirked and leaned in but was interrupted by Bro yelling and coming in.

"What the hell was that noise?" Dave quickly looked away while Jade turned to look at Bro. He evaluated the scene then started chuckling, "Darlin', you will learn to never open the fridge or the freezer in this house." Dave hopped to the floor, setting Jade down gently. She turned to Bro and put her hands on her hips.

"Actually, Bro. I'm going to change that!" He raised and eyebrow at the girl.

"Oh really?" Bro decided to play along while Dave leaned against the counter, watching silently.

"Yup, cause if you don't want pizza and Chinese food every night, we are going to get groceries, and you are going to move your shitty swords elsewhere, so I can cook. Alright?" She crossed her arms and nudged at the swords with her feet.

Bro decided to humor her and pick up the swords. She wasn't very intimidating, but hey, she tried. Dave was sitting back trying not to laugh, and when Jade saw he was finished picking up the swords on the floor she added, "And don't forget the ones in the freezer, DARLIN'" Bro rolled his eyes as Jade turned to Dave. "So, anything you are in the mood for?"

Bro scoffed, "What I don't get any word in this." Jade gave a quick "No" before waiting for Dave's answer. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything you feel like making Harley." Jade smiled, liking the new nickname, even though it was her last name it was a start.

"Anything you are allergic to? Or anything you don't like?" He shook his head.

"How are you gonna make anything? We don't have any food here." Jade smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his room.

"I have my credit card with me, remember?" Dave huffed and followed her. When they entered Dave's bedroom, Jade's bag was sitting on his bed. She bent over and rummaged through it while Dave couldn't keep his eyes off her ass. He heard a little 'Aha!' which was his cue to look away. "Here we go! I have the pin number with me also, so I am pretty sure we a good to go! Well. . . Do you know how to use this at least?" He laughed and nodded, taking the card and the slip of paper that had the pin number on it, memorizing it, then setting it down.

"Yeah, I know how to use it, come on, I'll take you to the store." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the apartment and down the stairs to where Bro's car was parked. Jade stared at it for a long time while Dave was at the Driver's side door, giving her a confused look. "Come on Harley, why are you staring at it?" She walked up to it.

"I have never seen a car in real life. . ." Dave smirked.

"Well, get in, I'll give you the ride of your life." Jade laughed and got in, easily finding the seatbelt from what she saw in movies. He turned the car on and it purred to life, startling Jade. He tried to wipe the grin off his face from the reactions Jade was having the whole car ride. _She's so cute. _

While at the store, Jade and Dave kept getting looks. Not just from bratty teenagers, but from everyone, especially while the two were making decisions on what to and not to buy. They looked like a really cute couple who maybe just moved in with each other. People were trying to decide what the relationship was, was it married? Just dating? Or friends? Either way, people were rooting for the two.

When they got home, they all helped unload the groceries and quickly organized things while Jade pondered on what to make. She decided on chicken and noodles. She got a pot and filled it with water, putting it on the burner quickly and setting it to high. While waiting for it to boil Jade got out the canned chicken and the cream of chicken. She chopped up the chicken then put the noodles in the boiling water then poured all the water out when the noodles were chewy. Setting the pot of noodles back on the stove, she added the chicken, the cream of chicken and some milk, stirred it, then let it cook.

Dave sat back and watched her work her magic, it had already started smelled good. As she waited for it to finish cooking, Jade stirred it every once in a while Dave used this time to sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle into her neck, causing her to blush. He smiled against her neck as she relaxed into his touch. "Smells good," He mumbled, causing a grin to come upon Jade's face.

"Good, it must mean it's done, would you like to try it to make sure?" He thought about it then nodded.

"I'll give it a go." She giggled and got a bit on a spoon for him.

"Warning, it MIGHT be hot, just saying." Dave chuckled and took the spoon, blowing on it before putting it in his mouth. Yeah it was a little bit hot, but it tasted amazing.

"Mmm, BRO! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND TRY THIS." Jade laughed as Bro walked in, looking irritated. He took the spoon and tried whatever Dave was fawning over only to mutter.

"Holy shit, this pretty fucking good." Jade blushed.

"It's not even that good." Dave looked at her with a smirk.

"When you have been eating only pizza and Chinese food for a while, this is like and orgasm in your mouth." She rolled her eyes.

"Daaaave, just eat it and be quiet!" Dave laughed and got bowls for all of them, and they ate in the living room. When finished with their meals, Dave and Jade headed back to his room. Jade flopped down on his bed and curled up in his sheets. "Your bed is really really comfortable." Dave sat on the edge and smiled.

"Good, cause you'll be sleeping there a while." She stuck her tongue out at him then grinned.

"Well Dave, since we will be staying together, let's get to know each other." Dave chuckled.

"Alright, go for it."

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Make new beats on my turntable, or play video games."

"Best friends?"

"John and Rose, they don't live in Texas though." Dave started to play with her hair.

"Play any sports?"

"Nah." Jade looked away.

"Anyone. . . You like?" He smirked and took her chin between his fingers, making her look at him as he leaned down, kissing her on the lips.

"You." She flushed and pulled him down for another kiss, they having only been waiting to do that ALL DAY. His hand cupped her cheek while she tangled a hand in his hair. Dave almost groaned when there was a knock on the door.

"You guys having sex?" Jade was about to bust out laughing before a plan came to mind. She grabbed Dave's shirt and pulled it off him, putting a finger to her mouth, signaling him to be quiet. She quickly changed out of her clothes and put his shirt on, only his shirt, then messed up both their hair. Satisfied with her creation she walked to the door, opening it to find a smirking Bro.

"Sorry, you just missed it." He looked her up and down as the smirk fell off his face.

"That's not even fucking funny." Jade couldn't keep a straight face any longer as started laughing so hard she fell back and held her stomach. Dave joining her in the fit of laughter.

"She got you Bro." Bro glared at Dave then walked away, deciding to leave them alone for now. Jade almost couldn't stop laughing. Almost. She got up and closed the door, sitting down, next to Dave. "Can I have my shirt back?"

Jade mulled it over. "Nah, I'm pretty comfy like this"


	5. Chapter 5

"Jade, gimmie my shirt back." She giggled.

"No!" Dave growled.

"Jade." She shook her head.

"Nope."

"Jade, oh my god, give it back." He reached for the hem of the shirt and she pulled back. He grabbed her hand as they began to wrestle on the bed.

"No, you aren't getting it back Dave." She laughed, accidentally knocking his shades off while struggling. She froze and instantly looked up at him, only seeing his eyes for a second before he pulled away and leaned back against the wall, eyes closed. Jade frowned and crawled over to him. "Dave, I saw them, well for a second. Just let me see them again."

Dave scowled, "Hell no, you'll just call me a freak or somethin'" She groaned.

"Come on Dave!"

"No."

"Daaaave."

"No" She grabbed his shades and then crawled into his lap, straddling his hips. "Harley. . . What are you doing?"

"Listen Dave, I got your shades, you'll just have to reach for them." Jade smirked as Dave let out a frustrated sigh.

"Harley!"

"Reach for them Dave!" He groaned and was reaching for her shoulders, but what he found was definitely NOT her shoulders. His eyes shot open, looking at where his grabbing then to her face, trying to find trace of anger or irritation.

She stared at his eyes. They were a beautiful candy red, it was like nothing she had ever seen. _Holy crap. . . They're so pretty. _She felt as if she couldn't look away. Inside, Dave was freaking out. I mean, he was grabbing her boobs, plus, she was looking at his freak show eyes. He hesitantly started to pull away. "H-Harley I. . ."

Jade leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his hands once again. She put his shades lopsided on his face with a grin, then kissed his nose. "They're beautiful Dave, I don't know why you don't like them!"

"Maybe because they are RED and not normal." Jade frowned.

"Who said you had to be normal? You just gotta find the person who loves you enough to make you FEEL normal, because there is no such thing as normal!" She smiled and gave him an Eskimo kiss, lacing her arms around the back of his neck.

"That's deep Harley." She let out a laugh, his hands slipping away from her chest to rest on her hips. He didn't know what else to say. That was, comforting? It gave him hope, SHE gave him hope. Maybe life was as crappy as it seemed. Maybe when things got bad, they could escape to her island, leaving society all together. Wait, why is thinking of this mushy stuff. Not cool.

"Thank you! I just know you will find someone who won't care what others think of you. They won't care about your eyes, they will care about spending time with you, and making you laugh and smile." _Yeah, you. _He said in his head.

"Sure Harley, keep on dreaming." He smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Sometime's I think dreams are better." She nuzzled into his neck while he raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, sleep is an escape, it's a way away from life. The only thing that sucks about it is waking up." He chuckled.

"And bad dreams." She pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, that too." He smiled and started to rub the small of her back. "Can I vent to you about something?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah sure, go ahead." She took a deep breath, making Dave shiver.

"I kind of went crazy on that island." He blinked.

"What do you mean?" She sighed again.

"Well when my grandpa died, I was the only one left. It was so incredibly lonely, and I felt like everything had been my fault." He interrupted her.

"How could it have been your fault?"

"Well I forgot to tell him to stay safe when I was going out, and well, he died. The one time I forgot to say it." She began to tremble, her voice wavering. Now, Dave was REALLY freaking out inside. The girl was crying and he didn't know what to do. He decided on continuing to rub her back. At least it was something right? "W-well after that, I start to hear voices, it was like his belongings were making fun of me. They always told me it was my fault. . . and that I was worthless, and I started waking up crying or screaming. I couldn't take it anymore. That's why I had to leave."

"Jeez, Harley. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" _That's really fucking awful. . . She didn't deserve that. _Tears began to fall from her eyes and hit Dave's neck. He felt so awful, he felt like he shouldn't complain about anything he's ever went through. He didn't think anything could compare to this. He pulled her into a tight hug, resting his head on her shoulder.

"U-um. . . You don't have too. . . But do you think you could sleep with me for a few nights?" He smiled as he began to rub her back again.

"Yeah I don't mind Harley." She gave a weak smile and kissed Dave's cheek before pulling away, and crawling off the bed. She grabbed a pair of short from her bag and slipped them on, keeping Dave's shirt on. "I guess I'm not getting that back, am I?" He chuckled and got up, coming up to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her forehead.

"Face it Dave, I look better in it then you do!" She giggled and wiped her eyes.

"No you don't!" He smirked while the smile fell from her face.

"Oh really? Are you saying I don't look good, Dave? Are you saying I'm fat?" _SHIT._


	6. Chapter 6

She pulled away from him and turned around, crossing her arms with a 'Hmph!' Dave walked up to her, unsure of what to say anymore.

"No no no no, I didn't mean it like that. . . H-Harley. Look at me." She wouldn't budge. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think you are beautiful, okay? All I wanted was my shirt back."

She grinned and kissed his chin. "No one has ever called me beautiful before!"

"That's not surprising." She scowled.

"What do you mean by that?" He chuckled.

"I mean, you have never met any body in real life before so you probably wouldn't have gotten a chance to be called beautiful." She laughed and leaned against him.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I'm excited to start school though, I wonder what it will be like for me. I will probably stay by you're side though!" She turned towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm kinda excited too since you'll be there." He smiled and kissed her back.

"Awwww, Dave, that's so sweet!" Jade hugged him tight, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen, I'm going to message some of my friends then we can go to bed, alright?"

"I wanna sit in your lap." He raised an eyebrow as he sat in his computer chair.

"Err, sure, go ahead I guess." She smiled and sat on his lap while he brought up Pesterchum.

: -turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 00:34-

TG: hey whats up

TT: What's UP is my ceiling, but if you meant 'What's up' as in what am I doing, I would say writing a story is all.

TG: you gotta make everything so damn complicated dont you

TT: I find it rather enjoyable yes.

TG: whatevergtlh

TG: whatever*

TG: have you talked to john recenuty

TG: recently*

TT: . . .

TT: Dave, is something the matter?

TG: what no

TG: nothing

TG: coogl kid is alwatys cool

TG: cool*

TG: always*

TT: Dave, clearly something is wrong. Have you been drinking?

TG: no omgh

TG: omg*

TG: i just have a friend over and they arer messing with my keygboard

Dave groaned, "Oh my god, Jade, seriously stop." She shook her head giggling.

"Rather not."

TG: are*

TG: keyboard*

TT: Oh really. You have never mentioned any friends to me.

TT: Is it a boy or a girl?

TT: I can't imagine you having a girl at your house at this time at night.

TG: whagt are you talnking about.

TG: i get chasked by chicks all thue time

"Jade, I will fucking start tickling you if you don't stop." Dave glared at her but she couldn't stop giggling.

TG: what*

TG: talking*

TG: chased*

TG: the*

TT: Whoever it is, they are very amusing.

TG: yeah shes preghtty cool

"That's it." Dave said before tickling the crap out of Jade. She writhed and squirmed, turning towards him a bit and leaning away from him as much as possible. She also happened to be leaning on the keyboard.

TG: tttthhhhhhhhhhhhgihoilpppppppppppppppppppppppppp

TG: nbdhgvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvskkf

Jade squeaked and squealed, laughter filling the house as she pushed on his head. "Hehehe, Daaaaave stop EEK! Hahaha." He chuckled, his wrath of tickling getting more intense. "Davehehehe seriously EEP stooooooop! I can't breathe."

TG: kdjnjbkskjnkknnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbcmmcm

TG: mnmnmnmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnn

TT: . . .

TT: I'm not even going to ask.

She pushed against Dave, trying her best to tickle back, getting a few laughs out of him. "Dave pfffthehehe I'm gonna cry!" He picked her up and carried her to bed, laying her down gently before kissing her forehead.

"Stay." He instructed, then returned to his computer chair. Jade laid there panting, face flushed, heart racing. She curled into a ball, tangling herself in the blanket. _That was so much fun. He's so cute when he smiles. I wish he smiled more often._

TG: sorry about that

TG: i made her go away so its all good

TT: I'm going to ask. I told myself I wouldn't and I shouldn't but. . . What were you two doing.

TG: what do you mean?

TT: Look at your past messages.

Dave blushed.

TG: it's not what it looks like

TG: i was tickling her

TT: Tickling. SURE. Is that what you cool kids call it these days.

TG: rose omg stop no

TG: seriously

TT: Okay, fine. Why do you have a girl at your house anyway?

TG: its a long story

TG: well not long

TG: confusing

TT: Try me.

TG: okay well

TG: what she told me is she came off this island where she lived with her grandpa but he died and she couldnt take being alone so she made this transporter and well she ended up in my bed

TG: scared the living shit out of me

TT: Oh, that's hard to believe, but if you believe it, it makes sense.

TT: Are you sure it's not your brother playing tricks on you. Maybe he's trying to bond with you in find similar tastes in women.

TG: rose no

TG: even bro was freaked out by it

TG: he made us sit in the living room and explain cause he thought i had snuck her in the house

TG: i mean she couldnt have climbed in through our window

TG: i live on what

TG: the fourteenth floor of the apartment building

TG: maybe higher i dunno never counted

TT: Huh. I guess you have to believe her story.

TT: It's a little mystifying but I guess since there is no other way she could have gotten in, it must be true.

TG: yeah i know

TG: dont tell john

TG: he will ask me a whole bunch of questions like if we had sex or advice on how to be a womanizer from the pro

TG: dont want to deal with that

TT: Womanizer. Hilarious. I might or might not tell him. Only time will tell.

TG: rose please

TG: anyway gotta go

TG: talk to ya tomorrow

Dave shut off his computer and got into bed. Jade had changed into a big t-shirt that hid her short shorts while Dave was talking to Rose. She moved close to him, cuddling with him while trying to keep a comfortable position. He smirked and pulled the covers up, pulling her tight against him, an arm around her waist. "Night Harley." He kissed her forehead.

"Good night Dave."


	7. Chapter 7

Jade woke a few hours later, thinking she was still at her house and it was all a dream, she began to cry, only to feel something move beside her. "Bec?" She whispered, only to find Dave turning over to face her, an arm wrapping around her waist to pull her close. He didn't make a noise or open his eyes so he must still be asleep. She smiled and cuddled close, kissing his jaw. Sadly, that woke him up.

"Mmm? Harley?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah Dave?"

"What are you doing up, it's like four in the morning."

She bit her lip, "I had a bad dream is all." He frowned and ran his hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm here for ya, try to go back to sleep." She relaxed into his touch, she always loved having her hair played with. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. It was unexpected but not unwanted, she moved her lips against his, only bringing the kiss deeper. He tried not to smirk as he nibbled at her lower lip, causing the girl to moan. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, making Jade squeak in surprise.

It was an unusual feeling to Jade, but it was welcomed. She bit his tongue playfully then sucked on it, making the boy groan. He pushed her on her back, slowly crawling on top of her, he hands getting greedy as they started to roam all over her curves. She blushed as he pulled from the kiss, only to start kissing down her neck. He changed from kisses, to nips, to little sucks, trying not to leave any marks albeit he really fucking wanted to, Bro would kill him though.

She gave little gasps, whimpers, and moans, a hand tangling itself in Dave's hair while the other clawed at his shoulders lightly. All her noises were only working against him. He knew Bro would be mad if they had sex, and Dave was kind of scared what Bro would do. Mainly because he doesn't KNOW what Bro would do. The unknown part about Bro scared him shitless, but he couldn't stop. Jade was just, god he couldn't even explain it, everything about her right now was 100% sexy.

"Jade?" He had to make sure she wanted to do this. He didn't want to do anything she didn't want to do, he didn't want to risk making her mad and loosing her.

"Nnn, yes D-Dave?" _Oh god, don't say my name like that, not while you are in pure bliss, no. _

"A-are you sure you wanna do this?" Now, he sounded like a wimp. She nodded her head.

"Holy fuck yes! Dave, don't stop." She whimpered. Well, that just went right to his dick, way to go Harley. He got a little more adventurous, his hands sliding up her shirt, only to be a little surprised when he didn't find a bra. It made him smirk as he pushed the shirt up to rest just above her boobs. He grabbed them and palmed them, making Jade groan.

Her moans made him confident, only pushing him to do more. He pinched her nipples lightly as he moved down to bite her neck. She squirmed and he stopped, only for her to pulled her shirt off completely. He licked his lip at the sight of her and leaned down to suck on her nipple. "AH-ah, god mmmn" She arched her back and tugged at his hair lightly making him groan as nibbled at it lightly.

She smirked a little as her free hand slid down his chest, going over every detail before getting to his pants. She ventured further to palm him through the tight clothing. "Shit." He mumbled, one of his free hands sliding down her stomach to rub her clit through her panties. She whined and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock.

She started to pump him, not an expert at it but she used his moans as a guide to what he liked and didn't like. He mainly liked everything she tried, like twisting while pumping and running her thumb along the head. He pulled away from her, leaving her confused. "What are y-" She cut off by Dave pulling off her panties. "Oh. . ." She mumbled to herself, he was about to get back to business when Jade stopped him. "Pants. OFF. If I'm going to be naked, you are too." He chuckled.

"Fine Harley." He got off the bed and quickly pulled off his pants and boxers then climbed pack on top of her. She smiled up at him but her sweet smiled was replaced with a look of lust as he slid a finger into her. He smirked and started thrusting it in before adding a second.

"Sh-shit! Nnh!" He loved those delicious sounds, he wanted more of them. He started to scissor her as she bucked into his hand. "Daaaave. . . I wanthnn. . . You in me. . .Now!" He was more than happy to comply. He slid himself in between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance, slowly sliding in while she whimpered.

"Damn. . Ngh, you're tight." Dave was in complete bliss right now, god it felt so amazing, so warm and tight, jesus, he wanted to start pounding her to no end. That would be really selfish of him though, he knew girl's first times hurt. It took all of his self control to not just ram into her. "You okay?"

She was panting lightly, trembling a bit. "Y-yeah I'm okay, it hurts but I'm sure it goes away. . . Right?" He nodded and kissed her. She smiled and kissed back, sliding her arms around the back of his neck. When the pain subsided (for the most part) she gave a little nod, letting him know she was ready. He pulled all the way out then leaned in, lips brushing against her ear.

"I'm gonna need you to be quiet for me Harley." Without an explanation, he slammed back into her, making her bite Dave shoulder from how bad she wanted to scream from the pleasure pain. He smirked and panted lightly, starting to pick up a rhythm. Jade clawed at his back, whimpering and whining from how amazing it felt. It was only a matter of time before Dave was feeling the tightening in his gut. He started being rougher, biting and sucking everywhere he could reach and digging his fairly blunt nails into her hips.

"D-dave. . I. . . ngg AH!" She arched her back, the pleasure overwhelming, till she came and threw her head back, his name on her lips. Dave groaned while thrusting in a few more times before coming. He pulled out of her and collapsed against her, both of them panting. Jade smiled as he nuzzled into her neck, a hand moved to play with his hair.

"I love you Harley." He mumbled against her neck while her face flushed. That left a ping in her heart. She wanted to hug him and say 'mine' over and over. Wanted to never leave him. Wanted to be the only one to break his pokerface. Most of all, she wanted to be the only one he took to bed and fucked mercilessly.

"I love you too Dave." She felt like she wanted to say so much more, but she couldn't. She could barely explain how she was feeling. He wrapped his arms around her waist as if he wasn't holding on, she would disappear. He quickly fell asleep, Jade following a little while after.

It was about three in the afternoon when Dave woke. He looked up to see Jade, god she look so peaceful. He pulled away from her, waking her up. She made a little noise then opened her eyes, looking up at Dave who was basically sitting in her lap, naked. She laughed and sat up, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck while pressing her bare chest against his. "Mornin'"

He chuckled, "Morning Harley." He got off of her and pulled on a new pair of boxers and pants while Jade just put on her pajamas. Her stomach growled loudly and her mouth watered, the smell of pancakes had filled the air. She stood quickly and ran out of the room to the kitchen to find Bro making pancakes. There was a whole stack of about fifteen ready to be eaten. She licked her lips while Bro chuckled.

"Morning Jade. Hungry?" She nodded excitedly as Dave came walking in, stretching. Bro eyes locked on a bite mark that had turned a light light purple on Dave's shoulder along with some plain teeth marks. He looked down at Jade with a hard look. She felt as if she did something wrong then looked to Dave, eyes widening and face flushing a deep red. She hadn't noticed those when she woke up. Well shit.

"Um Dave. . ." He looked at her shocked face then up to Bro, who Dave could tell was trying to hold in a laugh.

"What. . ?" His eyes shifted between the two before he ran to the bathroom, finding the marks. His eyes widened behind his shades._  
_


	8. Chapter 8

When Dave was still in the bathroom Jade had looked back to Bro only for him to start laughing and high five her. They lightly talked about how her first time was and he asked if she was in any pain. She hadn't noticed the pain because of her hunger and the smell of pancakes. Once she realized it, it hit her with full force. She groaned, her legs and hips hurting like hell. Bro frowned and got her some aspirin and water, then sat her up on the counter.

He rubbed her hips, making her blush. He was way older than her, but she was legal technically. Even though it was a little odd for her, it was welcomed. Bro chuckled and pulled away, while she took the pill and downed the water. He handed her a pancake and patted her head while she ate it.

Dave ran hastily back to the kitchen, hoping he wouldn't get the shit beaten out of him. "I-I can expl-" He was interrupted by the sight of Bro feeding Jade bits of a pancake and patting her head mumbling 'Good girl.' "What the fuck?" Bro's head snapped to glare at Dave.

"This poor lil lady was in pain, learn to take care of your woman." Jade laughed.

Dave made his way quickly to Jade. "Whoa, you okay? Sorry, you didn't look like you were in pain when you woke up." She smiled and laced her arms around the back of his neck.

"No it's fine, for some reason I didn't feel it then, I think it was because I was hungry. Bro gave me some medicine so I will be okay." Dave nuzzled into her neck and started to massage her hips.

"I'm sorry Harley" She pouted.

"Dave seriously it's okay!" He smiled against her neck and whispered.

"I love you." She could just barely hear it but she could definitely feel it. It made her blush and shivers go down her spine.

"I love you too."

The two got their pancakes and ate, Bro already getting his and absconding. For the rest of the day the two took showers and then hung out on the futon, having a crappy movie marathon.

Weeks later, Jade's room was made, and she decided to redecorate. While she was shopping for clothes, Bro and Dave had a chat after a strife. Sitting on the roof, all sweaty and stinky, they had a heart to heart.

"Hey lil man, what do you think 'bout sharing Jade. I'm not gonna do anything unless you say it's okay." Dave glared at him.

"Bro if you try to take her away from me I'm gonna kill you."

Bro put his hands up in defense. "Nah, wasn't planning on it. Just thought since we were both lonely striders with a plate full of island girl, maybe she'd be okay with it. That girl's just a little too cute for me to keep my hands off her." Dave mulled it over in his head before giving a nod.

"Yeah, I guess it sounds cool. Just don't be sweeping her off her feet in front of me and leaving me hangin'" Bro smirked and put his fist out.

"I never leave my bro hanging."

Soon, both kids were bored. They had spilled over their feelings and Dave talked to her about the sharing thing. Sure, she loved Dave, but she bonded with Bro more than she realized. She would often find herself staring at him, not in the stalker way, her eyes just drifted over his muscles and his ass. Strider's have nice asses, it's in the genes. So, she felt more okay about the offer than any normal girl would. Unfortunately, there was nothing left to discuss anymore. Bro noticed their boredom and got an idea. He made his way to Dave's room and knocked on the door. "You two having sex?"

There was a laugh before he heard a "Come in" from Jade.

He opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Been gettin' pretty bored lately right? How 'bout coming down to the club with me." Dave nodded but Jade frowned.

"I don't think the clothes I have are good for going to a club." Bro smirked, and threw a bag at her.

"That's why I got you this." Dave caught the bag before it hit her and they both opened it. There was a tight but stretchy black dress that came to her mid thigh, a pair of black flats, and make up. The dress was sleeveless and covered in green sparkles that reminded her of the stars. It had the perfect amount of beauty and sexiness, but not slutty or trampy looking. Jade fell in love with it. "I'll be doing you're make up, I've seen enough girls to know what's good looking and flattering."

She hugged the dress and looked up at Bro, "I love this, it's so amazing, I'm so excited." Dave couldn't wait to see it on her, he knew she would look beautiful, he was just sad that other guys would be seeing her in it. Plus, they weren't TECHNICALLY dating, but they were so close he would call her his girlfriend as soon as he got the chance.

"Oh and, I got you these." He threw the fake IDs at them. Dave smirked, this was going to be a fun night. "Just don't get wasted, okay?"

Jade took it and looked at it, it had a picture of her and her information but said she was twenty two. She was new to the whole ID thing but right now she couldn't complain. She has had alcohol at her island. Mainly because no one was there to stop her, and it numbed the pain. She knew how much she could handle before she was drunk.

Jade stood and pulled Dave into her room with her. Her bedding and such were green and there were tons of anime and furry posters on her wall. She went to her dresser and pulled out a strapless bra then commenced changing in front of Dave. He stared as she took off the tank and shorts she was wearing and before he knew it, he was by her side, running his hands along her body. At first it tickled, but that soon subsided to a nice relaxing touch.

"Daaaave, I have to get dressed!" She smiled and kissed him before pulling away from him and changing out of her normal bra to the strapless one.

Bro looked in and threw a lacy lime green thong at her. "Wear this, cause you know, yeah." She laughed and got what was getting at. To her, Bro was that attractive parent that yes, should would love to have sex with. He always knew what she needed and knew what she was going through. He looked out for her for, whether it was from picking out clothes, to period cramps, he always knew what to do. She changed into the panties with a grin. Dave really liked and didn't like where this was going. Sexy panties and thongs, hell yes. In a club with other guys, no.

She quickly slipped on the flats and the dress then was guided to the bathroom by Bro where he picked her up and sat her on the sink. He began with eye shadow and eye liner, then went to mascara. Jade was blessed with really long eye lashes and no acne. Living on that island did her good beauty wise. Bro then put a shade of lip gloss on her that was a bit of a darker shade than her lips, then put a clear gloss on top of that that made her lips shinier.

When he was done with his masterpiece he let her look in the mirror. Her eyes were black at the eyelids but it quickly faded to a grey then green. The faded look suited her more than Bro imagined, especially with her bright green eyes with a dress that matched. Bro then began to work on her hair, first curling it, putting it in a messy but flattering bun, then making sure the strands that hung down were curled.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Dave was taken aback. Like literally he almost fell backwards, startled by Jade. She looked gorgeous on her own, but this, he wasn't ready for this. Nope, nope, nope. A chorus of nope. He was surprised he didn't pop a boner, but he took an precaution by getting rid of his need while she was getting her make up done.

Jade freaked out from his reaction, "D-does it look bad? Maybe, I should take is off." There was a chorus of no's from both boys as they tried to reassure her.

"No, no, no! You look amazingly gorgeous. Like you're are normally really fucking sexy but I was not prepare for this, holy shit. God job bro." The boys bumped fists while Jade got a look at what Dave was wearing. It was his record shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans that gripped his junk and his ass nicely. Blushing, Jade turned to Bro who was smirking.

"Besides, you would want to ruin what I put a lot of effort into, would you?" Jade then felt bad, how could she have been so inconsiderate.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry Bro, I never thought about that." She frowned, but her frown was replaced with Bro's lips.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just making sure you don't back out of this." He smirked. "Alright let's get going."

They headed out of the house and into Bro's orange mustang which she still wasn't used to. When they got to the club they parked behind it, which was for staff only. Bro used the card they gave him to get in. It was like a credit card, you sweep it and it unlocks the door. It was still pretty early so the people weren't allowed in yet, it gave the staff time to set up, which was mainly for the DJ, which was Bro.

Jade and Dave hung out at the bar on the really comfy stools and talked while Bro was setting up and starting the music. A few minutes later people were piling in, and the music was turned up so loud it felt like each beat was made by your heart. It was so awesome. The lighting was cool and the drinks were great and the music made Jade want to dance so she did. The two got up and danced, which neither were perfect at but they learned as time went on.

After a while the two retired to the bar again where some douche with a backwards turned hat came up to her. "Hey, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" She smirked.

"No sorry, I scraped my knees while crawling out of hell." Dave choked on his drink while the dudes eyes widened. Dave started busting out laugh as the guy quickly left. A new guy came up, he was more muscular and tanner.

"Girl, you from Tennessee?" Jade snorted.

"I'm from Kentucky you asshole!" She kicked him in the shin and he gave a quick sorry then left. Dave was enjoying this waaaay to much. Different guys kept coming up to her only to be shot down.

"Are you religious?"

"I worship satan."

"Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon."

"Are you saying something is wrong with the moon? I like the moon, thank you very much."

"Do you have a library card cau-"

"I hate libraries."

"Do you have the time?"

"No."

"Can I have directions?"

"No."

"Hey, I lost my number, can I have yours?"

"That sounds like a personal problem."

"Hi, I'm Mr. Right, someone said you were looking for me."

"I'm more of a lefty person."

"Where do you live?"

"Out of your league."

This continued through out the night. Dave decided to pull her to the dance floor, where they could get away for a while. They didn't know they had got separated, till Jade had hands on her that definitely weren't Dave's, and Dave had girls up on him that were no where near as sexy as Jade. Dave went back to the bar, hoping to see if he could see Jade on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Jade was being pulled away by some buff guy with a mustache. She fought but he was to strong. She knew if she tried to scream, no one would hear her. Jade bumped into a girl and when she turned around to say sorry, the girl looked familiar somehow. She had white hair that came down to her chin and a beautiful purple eyes. The girl noticed her struggled and quickly grabbed her, pulling her back. The man was startle at the resistance and looked to see what the problem was. Dave had caught a glimpse of the problem and rushed over, but not before the girl smirked and wrapped her arms around Jade's waist. "Sorry, she's a lesbian." Then promptly began to kiss Jade. The guy gave a look of disgust and left while Dave came up with a confused look as the girls pulled away from each other.

"Rose?"


	9. Chapter 9

A smirk played on Rose's face, "Oh, hello there David. I presume that this is the girl you were talking about. She is quite beautiful." She let go of Jade, who was still standing there a bit dumbfounded from the rather intense kiss the two girls shared. Dave crossed his arms and put on a stoic face.

"What the hell are you doing here, you live in New York!" Jade looked at both of them, trying to figure out the connection. Then it clicked, Rose was the girl Dave was talking to while Jade was on his lap. That was a fun night.

"Mom let me come and visit since I really wanted to meet this new girl." She turned to Jade and smiled. "I forgot to introduced myself, my name is Rose Lalonde. It seemed like you were in a jam before so I decided to step in and help. Although, I'm sorry my methods of helping were inappropriate, especially since we just met, but it was the first thing to come to mind." Jade put her hands up in front of herself.

"No no, really it's okay, I had no idea what to do because no one could hear me and well I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. My name is Jade Harley. It's really nice to meet you, from what I have heard about you and John from Dave, you seem like really nice people. I really owe you one!" Rose smiled kindly then turned to Dave.

"I will be staying at your house for a week, is there is room a or place I can sleep?" Jade grinned and chimed in.

"You can sleep in my room! I have a really big bed and such so there will definitely be enough room for you!" Dave shrugged, that sounded like a pretty cool idea.

"That sounds delightful Jade, I already dropped my stuff at your apartment. So whenever you two are ready to go, so am I." Dave pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was one-thirty and the club closes at three, so they got time.

"We got a few hours so if you guys just want to dance or drink'n shit, I'm game." Jade smiled and pulled Rose back to the dance floor, leaving Dave. "Well. . . Fine then. . ." He huffed and went back to the bar but made sure to keep his eyes on them. He didn't want either of them to be kidnapped.

Jade and Rose ended up dancing together, people being mildly disgusted and mumbling "Lesbians" in a very disapproving voice. Neither gave a fuck though, they could dance together if they wanted, grind against each other if they wanted, kiss each other if they wanted. No one would tell them otherwise. After getting tired, they headed back to the bar, a half an hour till the club closed. There they sat, laughing, smiling, and making small talk. Dave just sat there, annoyed, like an ignored puppy.

Soon, people were told to leave, Bro packed up his stuff, and they were on the road. Rose and Jade made their way upstairs while the boys were left to carry the equipment in. Jade showed Rose the way to her room where they quickly got to talking.

"So Rose, you're from New York, right? What's it like there?" Rose smiled and sat on Jade's bed, Jade joining her.

"Well, in the cities it's very busy and very noisy, but my mom and I live a while away from the city. We live by a woods, right above a river." Jade scrunched her nose and tilted her head.

"Above a river?" Rose let out a laugh.

"Yeah, there is running water under our house, you can hear it too, from inside I mean. People find it weird when they first come in, but they get used to it over time." Jade 'ooh'd then grinned.

"Have you heard MY wacky story about where I lived?" Rose chuckled.

"Yes I have, and honestly I didn't believe it at first but after meeting you now, there is no way you could have lied. You just don't act like a normal person grown up in a city. You don't seem self conscious and you are just really proud and don't seem to think twice about your actions. Most kids our are very doubtful about themselves but you seem to radiate confidence. People look for that in others." Jade laughed.

"Yeah, I'm definitely not the AVERAGE teenager. I'm a bit more complicated than that. So Rose. . . What are your hobbies?" Rose thought for a moment.

"I read and write, I like to knit also. I play the violin and always try to one up my mother. I like to help people with their problems also. How about you?" Jade giggled and let down her hair.

"Dave did tell me you were quite the therapist. Um, well, I like to swim, draw, hunt, and play my bass and flute. I like to make things since I'm a pretty good scientist. On my island, I adventured a lot with my dog, and I learned to cook on my own. I have a lot of hobbies so it's hard to keep track of all of them." Jade stood and went to her dresser and pulled out a regular bra, a t-shirt, and a pair of short shorts. Rose tried to keep her eyes off the other as she changed, but in the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the bright green thong, and ended up unable to look away.

"Y-yeah, I can understand that. So what made you want to leave that island. It seemed like a nice place to live." Jade frowned and went back to sit next to her, then lay her head on the other lap.

"Well, my grandpa lived there with me, but he died, and I blamed myself for not being there for him. I was away adventuring a-and. ." Rose was startled by the action, but when she heard the sorrow in the island girl's voice, she tangled her hands in the brunette's hair, playing with it hoping it would calm her down. Or at least comfort her. That works too.

"Shhhh, don't cry, relax, everything is okay. It wasn't your fault, there is no way to stop death, as sad as it is." Jade sniffed and relaxed at the blonde's touch.

"W-well, after that, I got really paranoid, and I started hearing things, people telling me very bad things, like how I should kill myself and I couldn't take anymore." Rose frowned.

"That's so awful, I am so sorry you had to go through that. Dave, Bro, and I are here for you okay?" Jade nodded and nuzzled into Rose's stomach, causing her to jump. Jade smirked and pulled the girls shirt up, giving her a raspberry, the girl bursting into laughter. "OH MY GOD STOP." Rose laughed and squirmed, trying to get away.

"Never!" Jade tickled her mercilessly. Rose's only option was to tickle back, causing Jade to squeak and giggle, falling off her bed. Rose looked down at her, unable to keep a grin off her lips.

"Are you okay?" Jade nodded, both of them catching their breath. Jade then frowned.

"Hey Rose, if two guys like you, and you like them both a lot, and they suggest sharing you, does that make you a slut?" Rose smirked.

"Bro and Dave?" Jade shook her head, clearly lying. "Well Jade, I guess if you are both happy, then there is nothing wrong with it. It doesn't make you a slut either, it's not like you are sleeping with fifty guys or anything. Besides, if you want to be a slut, then there is nothing wrong with that, it's YOUR choice." Rose smiled, she liked feeling like she was saying the right thing. Jade smiled too, you could see her appreciation in her eyes.

"Thanks Rose. . ." Rose nodded and stood, changing into her pajamas while Jade crawled in bed and waited for Rose, who joined her. After getting settled and cuddling together, Jade spoke. "You are such a nice friend, you know that? I'm really glad Dav-"

She was interrupted by Dave slamming the door open and turning on the light.

"Yo." Both girls sat up irritated.

"David, what is the meaning of this. I haven't even seen you behave like this." Rose glared while Jade crossed her arms.

"Yeah, what the hell Dave we are trying to sleep go away." Dave frowned.

"Just trying to spend time with my best gal pals, ya know?" Rose smirked then whispered to Jade who grinned and nodded. "Whoa, what are you two whispering about?" Jade hastily got up and ran over to Dave, pulling him and shutting the door. "Nonono Harley, what are you doing, stop." Jade stripped him while Rose looked through Jade's clothes. Jade put a bra on him and stuffed it with socks while Rose found a red dress and smirked, handing it to Jade who put it on Dave. "The fuck guys, what the hell?"

"Shut up Dave!" Jade laughed while he huffed. "We are here to make you beautiful!"

"You don't need to do anything, I'm already drop dead sexy." Rose snorted.

"Sure you are David." Jade handed Rose the make up Bro bought her because she had more experience with it. After the make over, they made Dave wear red heels then pushed him into the living room with Bro.

Bro eyes widened at the sight. Dave looked like a pretty sexy woman, minus the leg hair. Holy shit the girls did a good job. Bro got up and high-fived them. "Nice job. Dave, you're looking sexy, maybe you should cross dress more often." Dave growled.

"Don't push your luck."


	10. Chapter 10

Jade and Rose ended up doing lots of things together. They went out to eat, went to the movies, window shopping, went out for coffee, and many other things. They also brought leftovers for the boys who sat there feeling neglected. While the girls were out, Bro helped Dave get jobs DJ-ing, and tonight was his first gig, and tonight was also Rose's last night at the Strider's house, so why not let Rose leave the way they met?

The two girls helped each other get ready. Rose was wearing a purple cocktail dress, while Jade was wearing a green sundress. Dave was wearing a red button up with a black tie and black skinny jeans, and Bro. . . Bro always just wore a white t-shit and black pants. Rose never questioned it but Jade always wondered how many pairs of white t-shirts, black pants, and gloves he has. She could understand wearing the same outfit if you were staying home but Bro was out at clubs every night. Do other people even notice?

On the way there, Rose acted like a therapist and concluded that Bro and Dave had daddy issues, Bro had depression, and Dave had depression and anxiety. Jade was sitting there laughing, until Rose targeted her with a smirk. Jade has schizophrenia and depression. Greeeeeeat. Jade gave a fake sob, "It's so truuuuuue" The boys smirked while Rose got out a pen and pad.

"Tell me, what kind of things did they say to you, the voices I mean." Jade froze and looked out the window.

"Nothing, it's fine, we can talk about it later, okay?" The blonde girl winced, obviously accidentally hitting a soft spot.

"Sorry Jade, I was joking. Please don't take anything personally okay?" Rose hugged the jungle girl, her heart aching. She felt so bad, she never should have brought it up.

"It's okay, you didn't know!" Jade grinned.

Upon finally getting to the club, everyone got out. Dave was shaking a little, extremely nervous. I mean, it was his first gig, why shouldn't he be? Everyone helped carry in the equipment but Dave shooed them away so he could set up. The trio headed to the bar, sitting and waiting. Soon tons of people started piling in, music blaring. The beat was spectacular, it got Jade's blood rushing and body aching to move. She didn't know about Rose, but she wanted to dance, NOW. The brunette pulled Rose to the dance floor, Bro following. Everyone was dancing and having fun and smiling, Jade didn't want the night to end. She was going to miss Rose, really _really_ miss her.

The night was over too soon. Dave was still overjoyed having done a pretty awesome job and getting a really night amount of cash. Jade's adrenaline was still up and Rose was just dreading getting back to the house. After putting the equipment in the car, the four headed home. Jade was basically glued to Rose's side, cuddling her like crazy, mumbling 'I love you's and 'I'm gonna miss you's and things of that sort. The drive was quick, they were switching out DJ equipment for luggage. The drive to the airport was short also. Everything seemed to happen so quick when you didn't want it too. The Strider's gave their hugs, pats, and sad smiles, while Jade basically clung to Rose to 10 minutes while crying. Rose smiled weakly at this.

"Don't worry Jade, this isn't 'goodbye', it's 'until next time'" Jade nodded and finally let go, watching Rose walk away with her luggage.

The ride home was long. Things seemed to last longer when you didn't want them to. Dave was in the back with Jade, letting her sleep against him. Poor girl must be tired. I mean, after all that dancing, and then crying? He wouldn't blame her. Dave ended up carrying her up stairs while Bro offered for all of them to sleep in Bro's giant comfy ass bed, of course Dave was going to say yes. The two boys cuddles Jade and drifted off into sleep.

Jade was the first to wake up the next morning, finding the two boys on either side of her. She kissed both of them and got up and changed out of her dress, took off her makeup and that ridiculous bra. She gave a little sigh of content. For a girl, taking off you bra after a long day is awesome as hell. She changed into baggy pants and a big t-shirt, going to make eggs and bacon. Bro woke up after that, noticing Jade was gone and the delicious smell. _Jungle girl's a pretty bad ass cook. _Bro then saw Dave, a lazy smile coming upon his face. He kissed the sleeping boy's head. _Lil man's growing up to be a fine ass guy. I'm proud of you. _He then got up and followed the smell to the kitchen where he saw the two plates with eggs and bacon on them, Jade already finished eating.

"Hey there cutie pie." Bro smirked and walked up to her, putting his hands on her hips while leaning down for a kiss. Jade smiled, lips meeting for a very long kiss, and a few more till they were full blown making out. A hand tangled in the brunettes hair, the other in her hip. Jade's arms laced around the older strider's shoulders.

Dave sat up and rubbed his head. _Why am I in Bro's room? _The smell of eggs and bacon slapped him in the face, and suddenly he remember everything. Jade appearing, Rose visiting, his gig at the club, Rose leaving. God he was hungry. He yawned, got up and walked groggily to the kitchen where he found two plates of eggs and bacon, and two of the most important people in his life making out.

Dave smirked, "Hey guys, don't start without me."


End file.
